All the Times We've Spent Together
by NHBeliever
Summary: NARUHINA Hinata gets a necklace from a mysterious person which lets her go back in time, and gets into a horrible accident afterwards feeling at the break of death when a blond haired boy she hasn't seen for 3 years saves her. will secrets be left untold?


* * *

**NHBeliever: omg...this one Is soo long.**

Naruto: That's what she said.

NHBeliever: AGH! Enough with the ''That's what she said'' jokes!

Naruto: ..........

Hinata: .... o////o'' ....

Maya: ............

NHBeliever: yess finally...oh my god that was an--

Naruto: Thats what she--

NHBeliever: SHADDAP! -.-'

Maya: Hinata-chan!! quickly!! before she blows!

Hinata: R-right! NHB-chan does not own Naruto.

HINATA'S POV:

A damp light parted the darkness. My eyes showed my surroundings coming from a blur to a clear gaze. I looked over to my right side and focused my eyes on what time it was.

_"5:30 AM_."

Knowing that it was about time for me to get dressed for training, I opened the curtains to my window and saw that it was about to rain soon.

despite the drowny mood it usually gave me, I smiled a bit knowing that the rain would help my training today.

Ever since I perfected my latest techniques, Shugo Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou, **(Guardian of One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms) **Shugo Hakke Sanbyaku Rokujuisshiki, **(Guardian of Eight Trigrams Three-Hundred Sixty-One Palms) **

Shugo Hakkesho Daikaiten, **(Guardian of Eight Trigram Palms Great Heavenly Spin)**

Juukenpo: Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou **(Modified 64 palms. these last two are Hinata's Ougi's in NNA2)**

and Shugo Hakke Shou: Kuuten **(Guardian of Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Sphere)**,

I told Shino-kun and Kiba-kun I'd be training by myself whenever the team didn't have to meet.

Of course they weren't fond with this idea at first, but they became fine with it after a while when I told them I could handle it myself. I walked came up to my calendar and spotted the note I left myself for this day.

Naruto-kun was coming home today. I was speechless. It had been so long...I felt like the time spent without him was an eternity. But time was up, and I'd be seeing him again soon. Even if I felt like I couldn't face him just yet..

Through my eyes, I hadn't changed much, and neither had my life considering my father still finds me weak and always pushes my little sister Hanabi over the edge in training. Luckily me and Neji-nii-san have been able to distract him from going overboard on Imouto-chan which has given me some scars...but I don't care about how much I hurt when it comes to those kinds of things.

So I've learned to ignore the pain. Ignore physical pain so it doesn't get to me as much anymore..it's the mental pain that really seems be to hurting me. But I pretend to ignore it anyways, and put on that fake smile I hate using. It's becoming useless to use on my team though, I can tell they're being able to start to see through it.

They've confronted me numerous times, but each time I just tell them it isn't much of a big deal and I can handle it myself. Of course my words still left them wary about my actions.

By the time my thoughts had ended, I was already out of the shower and had my towel on. My long wet hair's bangs lay on my face in strands. I guess that was definitely one of the things about me that had changed. I never did like my short hair that much. It looked nicer on me when I was younger in my opinion.

Nor would father let me grow my hair long. I had hidden it for a long time and when he had found out, I had to show him. I knew what he was thinking. And his words confirmed it.

88FLASHBACK88

"_Y....you look just like..her....it's unbelievable." My father had been in a state I had never seen before. Shocked._

"_I-Im sorry Otou-san, I shouldn't have--"_

"_No...its alright." I was so confused. It was _alright?

"_I'm not hurting like I thought I would...in fact, seeing as how you look like your mother's twin makes me happy. Like she always did." He had such emotion on his face...I couldn't even tell if it was him anymore. Normally I thought I'd be scared of this type of thing, but instead I was happy. And I knew why._

_He was returning to the way he used to be, the way he acted before she died._

"_You may go to bed now...good night." His warm smile caused my eyes want to erupt with joyus tears, but I fought to keep them back._

"_I..love you, Otou-san." I replied and stepped into my room to sleep._

_Obviously taken back at my words a little bit because of his own actions towards me over the years, he paused. He looked back at me with soft eyes and smiled warmly. He paused again before nodding his head in response, meaning for the same words for me._

_Although I knew he needed more time before he could actually say it._

_I closed the door with a smile on my face and searched in the secret spot of my closet uncovering the familiar box I cared so much for. Inside I lay my usual necklace I received from my mother when I was a very young child over all of the pictures of us together. The necklace was one of the only memories I had of her, and it was one of my only cherished._

_It was designed with a thick black string that had attached to it the Hyuuga symbol made out of an extremely rare type of crystal. Every edge was smooth, and the symbol had it's natural colors of the ones the symbol on my jacket had._

_Inside swirled a pure bright chakra, that seemed to be always able to suppress all darkness that tried to corrupt my heart._

_In the center the symbol split in half like a locket, and on the inside was my mother and our family together with my baby sister in her arms. Everyone was smiling._

_I stood in the center with the biggest and happiest grin I ever made. _

_It was also the last._

88FLASHBACK88

After brushing my teeth I took my favorite hair brush and combed it through my hair, laying it back onto the counter afterwards. As I was about to leave the bathroom I noticed that I forgot to turn off the faucet. I molded my chakra in my hands and used it to manipulate the water from the faucet and make it turn the handle for me to shut it off. I smiled at the old water manipulation technique I had learned before Naruto left for his three year journey.

But that was only a bonus I learned to help me train. All this time I had been learning all of Neji-nii-san's and Otou-san's techniques without anyone knowing. I knew Otou-san would be mad, but I had to get stronger.

I was so glad the day I had mastered all of them. I felt so happy. But when I saw some of the others fight I felt useless. They seemed so much stronger than me. Everyone was constantly getting stronger, which ment I had to too.

After I was finished in the bathroom I shut the door and put on my black pants and netted shirt with another v neck shirt over it. After I had my Kunai holster around my right leg, I put my light purple and gray zip up hoody on.

I walked through the door and down the hall, bumping into Neji-nii-san.

"Gomen Neji-nii-san, I'm in a hurry for some training. I'll see you later." I had to get some last minute training in before I saw him. I just had to. "Hinata-sama, aren't you going to see Naruto? He came back today." He informed.

"He did? Oh, well I guess I'll see him later then. Bye Neji-nii-san. be back soon." I smiled at what he told me and thought back to how I used to stutter so much. I'm glad I stopped doing that for the most part.

* * *

I slipped on my shoes and flew rooftop to rooftop towards the training grounds I always go to.

OMNISCENT POV:

"....Hinata....she's changed...more than she realizes. She doesn't even notice it....that she's stronger than me now.." he smiled warmly.

Hinata on the other hand still thought of him as stronger. There were a lot of things she hadn't known yet but she was about to figure them all out in a split moment.

She drifted her eyes to the sky and spoke barely in a whisper. "Please don't rain yet...i need to get to the training grounds first." Hinata jumped from rooftop to rooftop bringing her gaze back to her destination.

She ran through the woods in the back of the training grounds many people went to, then arrived at her own secret training spot. No one else had ever known this place.

Or so she thought.

A person in a black hooded robe stood before her. She was frightened that they might attack her until they gestured for her to come closer. She did as she was told until she was about 2 and a half feet away from them. Her heartbeat only picked up its pace.

She eyed their hand as they took out a weird looking necklace. On it was a crystal which had a substance exactly like chakra except it was pure white. **(A/N: Think of Naruto's necklace except it isn't blue and how I describe it.)**

in the middle of it was a black piece that shaped to the crystals sides and corners.

Without a word the hooded person added some chakra into it and the black piece pushed out slightly. They turned the black piece once and put a hand on her shoulder before doing so.

Everything looked hazed for a moment but then turned back to normal. The unknown person abruptly took her by the wrist and quickly traveled back to the Hyuuga compound. They both looked through the window and what Hinata saw astonished her.

Nothing like this should be even possible. She stared endlessly at herself running out of her room and speaking to Neji.

Her constant staring was caught off by the mysterious person and was dragged onto the next side of the building.

There she was from the past, leaving the compound. After avoid her past self she and the stranger went back to the window with this unknown person signaling for her to listen.

"....Hinata....she's changed...more than she realizes. She doesn't even notice it....that she's stronger than me now.." he smiled warmly just as he did before

Hinata was astounded at what her cousin just said. She was stronger than him? It didn't seem possible to her. Before she could ask questions the unfamiliar person brought her back to the training grounds. She and the cloaked person from the past disappeared for their past as they just arrived.

Now Hinata had a million questions in her head. She opened her mouth to speak until the cloaked person explained before she could question.

"I just brought you into the past. Now me and you are back into the future. The me and you who you just saw that had disappeared are doing what we just did. Do not mess with time, and don't let anyone but your self ever see you.

Try not to let yourself see you either if you can. The more you turn the black dial on here the further you'll go back in time.

The reason I'm giving you this does not matter now. Use this wisely." He took off his hood to show his face, making her even more confused. "But you're supposed to be dead.."

"I...die?poor Naruto...I shouldn't ask you how because that'd go against the laws of time, but anyways..I was suggested by my best friend to give you this when you were a baby.

I needed to give it to someone but I couldn't give it to my son thinking he might try to bring his father back. My best friend was your mother. You've grown up quite well. I bet your mother has too." Kushina spoke with gratitude and sadness in her eyes.

Hinata had heard of how Kushina the great Ninja from the land of whirlpool died only 11 months after her husband, Yondaime Namikaze.

But she never heard of how she was her mother's best friend. Nor that Kushina and the fourth were Naruto's parents. Hinata's painful memories shown in her eyes. "She died when I was a small child..." She looked down forcing the tears back in that were attempting to burst out.

"no.....you're kidding me...I'm so sorry....I can't believe this.." she apologized.

"Its alright...I....I'll keep myself from bringing her back. I know the rules now." Kushina had such sorrow in her eyes that she could barely look at Hinata again with the horrible thought in her mind.

"B...but....then who was left to take care of Naruto-kun..?" Hinata asked.

Kushina knew that this ment Naruto had lived alone all his life. She didn't want to have to break it to someone. Especially Hinata.

"....Your parents...your mom agreed with the terms...so did your father...but since he didn't go through with it I guess he wasn't the same man anymore before your mother died...." She felt dreadful handing those words to Hinata.

Tears stroke down Hinata's cheeks. She stared down at the ground to Stop them from coming, but with no avail. Causing her to just shut her eyes in anger.

"I....I..!...._I HATE HIM!"_ She yelled it out as loud as her body would let her. With the fragile tears that shattered to the ground making the anguish and anger come out in her voice.

"He just left Naruto-kun in the streets! I...I....I don't _care_ if he's my father...he doesn't deserve to live!"

Kushina spoke in a soothing voice that forced Hinata's angry emotions to level down. "You love Naruto...don't you?"

Hinata looked into Kuushina's eyes with amazement...but then drifted her gaze to the grass knowing she should tell.

She nodded her head and answered in a whisper. "yes..."

"That's good...I couldn't imagine anyone else a better person for him." Kushina's words caused Hinata's face to blush which was followed by Kushina's warm smile.

"Thankyou...I'm very sorry...I know it's hard for you not to bring back your mother...and please forgive your father..I guarantee you he is still the same warm hearted man he used to be. Here is the necklace.

Please don't let It fall into anyone else's hands. Goodbye, Hinata-chan...you look exactly like your mother so much that it scares me." she chuckled at her last words and disappeared, leaving Hinata with the necklace.

Despite the feeling of this day being an interesting one, Hinata went back to her usual planned regiment and began training.

She put the necklace around her neck while hiding it under her hoody before she took her stance.

Side by side, the two necklaces had been hidden and laid gently against her chest.

Being in a thicker part of the woods, she started using Jyuuken on a few trees before it started pouring.

She began using Guardian of Eight Trigram Palms Great Heavenly Spin to keep herself dry, then she used Guardian of One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms to try to hit all of the raindrops before they hit her. The rain made it so much easier to train.

She smirked and used it again, making sure she had really perfected it. Suddenly she heard thunder roaring through the clouds right above her.

"_Focus Hinata...drown out all distractions." _she thought silently with all sounds suddenly disappearing to her ears. She used the jutsu again focused on each raindrop even more than before. When she finished she gathered up more chakra for her next technique.

Lightning took her off guard causing her to lose all focus. It struck the trees right next to her which broke them apart. One of the tree's giant branches pierced her torso making her feel the worst pain in her life as she fell to the ground hard, hitting her forehead on something rough. Blood went everywhere leaving her pinned down.

Before she could think straight, sharp jagged pieces of wood dug deep wounds into her skin, stabbing her. Scratches covered her body mercilessly.

Without giving her a chance to breath from the last hits, the other tree fully fell down on her, snapping several places in her body with a sickening crunch.

She screamed in agony as best she could, before her lungs started giving out on her from working so continuously. Slowly her body felt colder and colder, leaving everything fading away in to the pitch black darkness.

The blurryness that occupied her eyes before the darkness showed someone moving with blond hair. "H-Hinata?!...Hinata!!!! Please, stay with me, you'll be ok!" for a moment it sounded like he was crying, but she couldn't be sure of it.

"Naru....to...kun.." Nothing was heard from her ears anymore as she fell into unconsciousness.

NARUTO'S POV:

Still wide awake, I ran through the gates hollering out that I was back. I must've woken up like half of the neighborhood since it was only four in the morning, but I didn't care.

Of course there was Pervy Ero-sennin behind me moping on how boisterous he thought I was. If anything, he annoyed _me _with all of his whining. But then my attention was caught by an extra face on the Hokage Mountain. There she was. They finally put 'ol granny's face on there!

Seeing the image of Granny's old grumpy face yelling at me in my head as a kid still makes me laugh. Remembering all the moments caused me to chuckle aloud accidentally.

"Whats so funny?" Jiraiya asked me. "ah...nothing, I'm going to go see how everyone's doing. Cya pervert!"

"you sure have changed as well Naruto...Wait—stop calling me that!" I waved back in response as I was already on my way to see the others.

"_Man...I could really use the Byakugan right now...hmm...I wonder how Hinata-chan and Neji are doing? I better head to the Hyuuga compound first then." _I finally decided my route and headed in the direction of their house.

Before I was just about to reach the Hyuuga's place I spotted Sakura-chan heading in the same direction. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Nice to see you again. Been a long time." I jumped in front of her nearly scaring her half to death which I found pretty funny so I just gave my usual cheesy grin.

"Na...Naruto?! Is that really you? Wow...you've grown." she complimented. "Yeah, and thanks. You too. Were you going to the Hyuuga compound by the way?"

"Actually yeah I was. I needed to give a few books back to Neji that I borrowed." "Great! I was about to head over there myself. Wanna join me?" Yes! Now I had an excuse to walk with Sakura-chan.

"Sure. But wait until you see Hinata! I think she's changed the most even though she doesn't realize it...she still thinks she's weak. I don't know how though, cause she's got one heck of a punch! I faced her in the Chunin exams the year we moved up."

Now I was surprised. I couldn't imagine Hinata looking really different. I guess I was so used to seeing her how she used to be.

At the end of our conversation we eventually made it to the Hyuuga compound. Sakura knocked on the door when a few moments later Neji came to the door.

"Hey Neji! I wanted to give back those books I borrowed a while back. Oh, and guess who else is here?" She said while handing him the books and pointing me out.

Wow...Neji's hair is to his KNEES!I tried as best I could to hold in my laugh....it didn't end up working. "What's so funny?" He glared at me obviously knowing what I was laughing at.

"Naruto! Don't laugh at Neji's hair....Even if it is longer than Hinata's." Sakura-chan commented. "Why does everyone say that? Ours is the same length!"

"Right...." She added sarcastically. "Wait...Hinata-chan has _long hair?!_" I blurted.

"Yeah...it looks really nice. You should see it." She suggested. "By the way, where is Hinata, Neji?"

"Oh..She's at the training grounds again. She left earlier this morning." he replied, which caused Sakura's face to sadden.

"Again? She's really working herself too hard. We should take her away from all this work she's giving herself and celebrate for Naruto's welcoming or something."

What Sakura-chan said confused me. Why was Hinata-chan working herself so hard? I couldn't help but worry from the tone of their voices that changed just now.

"Hey Naruto, is it okay if we have it at your house? I--....Naruto?"

"_why would Hinata-chan be working so hard to the point where Neji even worries?"_ I thougtht.

"Naruto!"

"What?" I asked, not understanding why she was so worried on me now for. I heard what she said...what was wrong?

"You look really concerned. Whats wrong?" she asked.

"uh well...why is Hinata-chan working herself so hard?" "oh...well...long story short, she didn't want to feel like the weak one anymore. And she's afraid of you thinking she is. That's probably why she didn't go greet you already."

What Sakura-chan said made so much sense now..but why would Hinata-chan be afraid me me thinking she was weak..? no one's ever cared about what I thought before...although I don't understand. I've always thought she was amazing.

Wait...where did that come from?

"Anyway...you can probably find her in the woods behind the training grounds. Thats usually where she trains. I have to go, I promised Hanabi I'd show her some tips on Jyuuken. Bye Sakura, Naruto. Nice seeing you." Neji took the books and brought them inside, closing the door.

"well I better head to Tsunade-sama then head home. Cya Naruto." She waved goodbye and left immediately. _"I guess I'd better go find Hinata-chan then. I'm really curious on how she looks."_

Right when I was about to leave, it started pouring. "Better hurry." I commented with me already on my way there. When I reached about half way it started thundering. "Agh, this isn't gonna get any--" A giant boom of lightning struck with the sound of trees snapping cut me off.

"Shit!! thats where Hinata-chan is!!" I panicked as I went full speed to the area I was told she was in. For some reason...I was giving it all my body could muster...and I didn't know why. I just felt like my heart would snap if she died. It ached so bad just even thinking about it, so I pushed the thought away.

Finally when I arrived, I frantically searched for the damaged area. Once I found upon the giant trees that broke apart and fell over, I ran even harder if it was even possible.

As I suspected...there she was...my mind was so rushed, so I just called out her name to see if she was okay while I held her head up slightly. I cringed deeply at the branch and the pieces of wood that stabbed her. Her tears began to mix with the blood on her face that came from her forehead. She hit it..._hard._

I began to notice that her chest was rising and falling slower and slower. It was luck that I noticed, because the entire tree was basically on top of her. "H-Hinata?!...Hinata!!!! Please, stay with me, you'll be ok!" I cried out, so scared that she was going to die...tears began to stream down my face. Thankfully she replied with my name...until she fell unconscious from the hit to the head and blood loss.

I unwantingly let go of her and summoned at least 50 shadow clones to lift the tree and carefully the the branch out of her.

Suddenly remembering a moment too late from Sakura that if I take an object out of the wound it makes the bleeding go ten times faster, I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her torso in an attempt to slow down the bleeding.

After doing so I picked her body up feeling the sickening broken bones in her body from the impact.

Without thinking, I immediately brought her to my house and placed her on my bed redoing her bandage. "Be right back."

I said reassuringly.

I jumped out of my house not caring to get another jacket and knocked more times than I could count on her door. "N..Naruto..? what is it? You look exhausted!" she noted. "No time...! You...need to...help Hinata..!! she's hurt..badly..!" I dragged her out of her house by the arm until she gained her balance and ran with me. "Where is she?" she questioned.

"My house." I rushed out.

When we passed Ino, Sakura yelled out to her. "Ino! Go to Tsunade-sama quickly and tell her to meet us at Naruto's house, and that its urgent!"

Ino nodded in response and diverted her direction to the Hokage mansion. When me and Sakura-chan arrived, Hinata had nearly soaked her bandage in blood. The blood from the other wounds began to stain the sheets slowly.

"Shit!! this is worse than I thought it'd be! Get some more bandages now!" she called out causing me to urgently leaving the room and grabbing some more for her to use on Hinata-chan. Before we knew it Tsunade bursted through my door and asked what the hell was so urgent.

Signaling for her to come in the room she rushed in. "Damnit! Sakura watch out, you heal her head and other stab wounds while I heal this gaping wound in her torso. How the hell can someone get beat up like this?!" she yelled.

I paused before I could muster out an answer. "Lightning struck a few trees near her and one of the branches pierced her body while pieces of wood cut into her. Then the other tree fell on top of her. I managed to safely get it off. I think she must've hit her head on a rock or something when she fell."

Tsunade ripped her jacket off which revealed the sickening wound that pierced through her shirt as well. "Alright, leave the room, we have to take care of her wounds now."

I left the room hoping she'd be alright.

I spent what felt like hours waiting outside the door until finally someone stepped through the door and into the view of the moonlight from my window where I could see them.

I would finally hear the results.

**A/N: Yayyyyy!!! new fanfic out! Wow...I guess that was pretty good? Sorry if it was way to confusing for some of you, I tried to make the plot as simple as possible and not so much as rushed. This ended up being eight pages exactly. Holy crapoly...thats really friggin' long!...for me anyway. But I think you're all going to like this one (:**

**or at least I hope you do.**

**Maya: This took FOREVER to make. I thought we'd never finish this chapter.**

**NHBeliever: well even if it did...I still really liked this one. Although I kinda hate how cliché the ending of this chapp turned out. :[ It was a little too cheesy for me but I still loved it. I hope that you all did too. I thought all my readers deserved a long chapter, cause whenever I read someone's story, I don't like it when its so short. The longer it is the more creativity is in it!**

**Hinata: Yep..I just hope y-you didn't kill me off a-already NHB-chan...**

**NHBeliever: I uh.. o.o...You know I love you Hina-chan. I'd say more but I don't want to give anything away. ^^**

**Hinata: maybe we should write an NHBxOro LEMON fanfic...*evil grin***

**NHBeliever: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.O**

**Maya: YEAH!!!! woohoo!! =D**

**NHBeliever: *glares* ......**

**Maya: .......*cough*..**

**Naruto: a-anyways, thanks for reading!!!...I don't want anyone to get scarred from any OroXanyone lemon fanfics...sooo.....bye!!**


End file.
